


En Colère

by NightOfTheLand



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings of guilt, I saw this prompt on tumblr and went with it, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self Loathing, Sex, The Flare can be cured by having angry sex with an Immune, graphic description of rape, newtmas - Freeform, what even is this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Violent sex cures the Flare? It's Thomas's last chance to save Newt. He may save his friend but will he lose himself in the process?





	En Colère

**Author's Note:**

> I found a weird prompt on tumblr that theorized that the Flare could be cured by angry/rough/non-con sex with an Immune. This is where my brain went. I'm so sorry.

Thomas shoved Newt to the ground ignoring the other boy’s startled cry of pain. It was going to have to be rough and angry and Thomas knew he was going to hate himself for doing this to his best friend, the man he secretly loved, but if it saved his life he would live with that hate, even if Newt never spoke to him again. He used his body weight to hold the thrashing Newt down, penning his arms over his head, face down on the floor, straddling his hips, sitting on him to keep him from moving. The handcuffs he had in his pocket were quickly removed and Newt’s wrists were secured around a random piece of exposed piping.  Thomas didn’t know if it would hold but he had to try. 

The other boy let out an inhuman scream when he realized he was trapped face down, and Thomas felt his heart clench. There was no other way. Newt was too close to the Gone to reason with him and this was the only way to save him. Thomas made quick work of tugging Newt’s trousers down just to expose the other’s ass, leaving Newt’s legs tangled in the clothing. Thomas wanted to be gentle but he knew, God they had told him repeatedly it wouldn’t work if he was too gentle. So the bottle of lube was only there to make him feel less guilty. 

He did allow himself to give Newt one finger of prep, pressing into the boy, trying his best to get his hole and body as wet as he could. Newt let out a startled gasp, suddenly realizing what was going on, and he started to struggle even more against Thomas. There was something primal about it, as if even almost Gone the other just knew what was going to happen. 

One finger would never be enough but Thomas had no choice. His hands shook as he unfastened his own trousers and pulled his limp cock free. He had to close his eyes and think a thousand nice thoughts to even get it interested while stroking himself with a lube covered hand. Once fully hard he poured more lube over his now flushed erection before turning his attention to the still struggling boy beneath him. 

Newt had turned his face to glare at him, his eyes red and rage filled, teeth bared in a snarl. Thomas had to ignore it. He had to do this. To save him. 

It only took a moment for Thomas to align himself with Newt’s entrance and push his way in. He hated himself when he felt the protesting muscle give and Newt let out a pained sound that broke Thomas’s heart. Thomas closed his eyes as he pushed in until his hips were flush to the curve of Newt’s ass. 

He was still for a moment telling himself this had to happen to save Newt. He opened his eyes, looking down at the boy beneath him, the rage filled face tight in pain. “Newt,” he murmured before stopping himself. This had to be angry and he was, so angry at everything, the injustice of it all. With both hands on Newt’s shoulders for leverage he pulled out until just the tip was inside and then slammed his haps back down. 

The rhythm he set was brutal, his body rocking into Newt’s in an unforgiving pace. Newt’s face was twisted in agony and Thomas felt his heart break even more. As he thrust he tried to ignore how right it felt to be inside the other that he had loved for so long. It wasn’t long before the way became easier, less friction in the thrust and Thomas was too afraid to look to see if it was blood or his pre-come that was making the way easier. 

Below him Newt was completely still, body tense around him. He took a chance and stroked through Newt’s sweat soaked hair. That changed everything. Newt’s eyes flew open and they were clear, a spark of sanity in them. “Tommy,” he whimpered, pain thick in his voice, eyes wide and pleading. 

Thomas had to close his eyes again. He couldn’t look at Newt, not when the other was coming back to himself it seemed. He thread his fingers in shaggy blond hair and pulled, Newt letting out a gasp that seemed almost like a moan. The body around him relaxed piece by piece, thrust by thrust until Newt was rocking with him. It was too much, Thomas had to open his eyes again, and brown met brown, sanity still present in Newt’s face even as he whispered, “I love you.” 

That was it. Thomas snapped his hips forward one last time, before spilling himself into Newt’s body with an almost pained grunt. He collapsed over the other boy, burying his face in the back of Newt’s neck, breathing in his smell, whispering, “I’m sorry” over and over again.

“Tommy, Tommy,” Newt was whispering, “It’s okay, it’s okay. I love you.” 

Thomas jerked away, pulling out of Newt, tears prickling in his eyes at the pained hiss the other boy made. He practically threw himself to the other side of the small room they had been locked in for just this purpose. He didn’t want to look at Newt, didn’t want to see the red he had left streaked down the back of pale thighs and coating his own cock. He pressed himself against the wall, face in his hands, sobbing. 

Newt took a few steadying breathes, feeling something like himself re-enter his brain. He didn’t know how it worked or what even happened, but his thoughts were becoming clearer. He bit his tongue as he shuffled forward the best he could on his knees, ignoring the pain from his ass. He took stock of his situation and realized the piping was broken just above his head and painfully stood to free himself from the pipe. 

His whole body ached and shook and he couldn’t stand for long so he tried as gracefully as possible to lower himself back to the floor but failed, falling over in a heap, a small pained noise leaving him as he shuffled into a sitting position, his trousers still around his knees. He could feel Thomas’s come, along with what he knew to be his own blood, trickling from his entrance, and he closed his eyes against the feeling. He understood why Thomas did it, he really did, but it didn’t make it better. 

The two boys sat in silence punctuated by small hisses if discomfort tinged with pain from Newt as whatever this cure was doing to his body did its thing. It felt like a life time before Newt rasped, “Tommy, please, look at me.” 

Thomas looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot and red from where he had been crying. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, not even able to meet Newt’s eyes. 

It was a struggle but Newt managed to finally shimmy his trousers back up, grimacing at the thought of the mess they would be. He managed to even more painfully crawl across the small room to collapse next to his best friend. “Tommy,” he sighed, leaning heavily on the suddenly tense boy, “I understand. Thank you.” 

Amber eyes were wild when they met his. “I just raped you! Newt, I raped you. You can’t think me! You- you can’t say you love me. You should be spitting at me!” Thomas’s voice was bordering on hysterical, eyes shining with unshed tears. 

Newt fixed him with a calm look, body aching head aching, but feeling calmer and more in control than he had in days. “Yes. All of that is true. But I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. And I do. Love you that is. Have for a while,” Newt gave a small one armed shrug, “Thought it was obvious. But you saved me. And that needs a thanks.” 

Thomas shook his head violently, tears now falling, more “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”s escaping between sobs. Newt reached for him, and pulled him close, kissing his face, stroking his hair, ignoring the fear that crept into his brain when Thomas wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Thomas had saved him. Now it was his turn to save Thomas. And maybe then they could heal together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This is weird and just... yeah. Anyway, this is a test balloon... If you want what happens next let me know.


End file.
